Fox Silent
Fox Silent is a famous legendary serial killer who is a human mutant that uses her powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. She is the vice-leader of the Anti-Hunters and she is partnered with Wolf Shadow Hunter. Personality Fox Silent is a silent and calm serial killer who uses her powers to hunt and kill her victims for those who treated the environment and animals badly, like her partner. Like him, she was lead into a life of crime and some time when he formed the team, she became vice-leader. Fox Silent may be a killer but cares for her team's safety and their identities being exposed. She carries a pickaxe to stab and hacked her victims to death, and uses her brute strength to dragged them around like a rag doll. She also seems to be fond with Stealth Cat due to being best friends with them. Appearance Fox Silent is a mid-tall, slender woman but shes not as tall as Shadow Hunter, she wears a fox mask that conceals her face, a blue kimono with blue latex gloves to go with it and a pair red high-heel shoes. Weapons Pickaxe:Fox Silent's signature weapon is that she carries a pickaxe that she uses to stab and impale her victims with brute strength. *'Enhanced Durability':The pickaxe is modified to withstand critical damage. Powers & Abilities Leadership:Fox Silent takes as the vice-leader of the Anti-Hunters Organization. *'Undying Loyalty':Fox Silent has unlimited loyalty for the animals and its environment. Enhanced Combat:Fox Silent has advanced combat skills to overpower people, even the ones that are skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapon Mastery':Fox Silent is skilled to use every weapon she finds to kill her prey. **'Master Pickaxe Proficiency':Fox Silent's most notable weapon is she uses a pickaxe with great skill to murder her prey. Enhanced Intellect:Fox Silent possess a high IQ, she uses it studying and time people's movements and know where to strike next. *'Enhanced Memory':Fox Silent can remember the faces and info of her prey. *'Predator Instincts & Master Hunter':Fox Silent has instincts of a predator and skilled in the art of hunting, she can pursuit her prey and know where they are. *'Prey Instincts':Fox Silent can her prey instincts to avoid the police and getting her identity exposed. *'Master Stealth':Fox Silent can hide very well, go without making any noise, and avoid police and security with ease. Enhanced Strength:Despite her female appearance, Fox Silent exerts great strength to lift heavy objects and her victims larger than her. *'Enhanced Jump':By converting strength into her legs, Fox can jump over very high and far distances. *'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Fox possess great strength in her upper and lower body, allowing to break and destroy stuff using her punches and kicks. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Fox can run at high speed to go to any far away location to get to her victims, also more agile to go motion to motion and run freely. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Fox can react faster to fast moving objects, such as bullets and dodge attacks even at close range. *'Flash Step':Fox can use a burst of speed to move faster than the human eye can follow, this allows her to gain the advantage to get her victims who are running away. Invulnerability:Fox Silent can be immune to physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Fox can withstand bullets and be unfazed by it. *'Enhanced Stamina':Fox can function more without getting tired out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Fox can resist damage and take an attack without being fazed by it. **'Thermal Resistance':Fox can resist both hold and cold temperatures, even if her targets are living in hot or cold environments. **'Hunger Suppression':Fox can resist her own urge to eat and ignore her hunger. **'Pain Suppression':Fox has a high endurance to pain and resist it, no matter how painful it is. Enhanced Senses:Fox can see, hear and smell greater to find and locate her victims. Enhanced Dexterity:Fox can wield objects with ease as well as tools and other weaponry. Emotion Inducement:Fox can induce emotions due to her legacy and reputation. *'Fear Inducement':Fox can make others fear her with her great power and legacy, even some are afraid to mention her name. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':Even she induce fear, other feel rage and jealousy towards her. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. One-Man Army:Fox can take on an entire army and overpowered them with great force. Fear Masking:Fox Silent can mask her own fear, even the victims she's hunting have a fearsome reputation. Tranquil State:Fox can remain complete control of her emotions and stays calm, no matter how terrifying the situation is. *'Tranquil Fury':If feeling rage, Fox Silent can transfer all of her anger into combat and into killing her victims. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters